


what to expect

by euthanasia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol doesn't really know what to expect when he comes back in the dorms late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what to expect

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Julia](https://twitter.com/Ms1JuliaRei). Oh, and Happy New Year.

Seungcheol doesn't really know what to expect when he comes back to the dorms in the wee hours of the night. It's almost midnight, and he's pretty sure everyone's already gone home to celebrate New Year's Eve with their family tomorrow. Seungcheol feels his eyelids drooping and it takes all of his willpower not to just crash into the couch and call it a night. He walks upstairs to his room, not before he hears a noise and he furrows his eyebrows, confused because how the hell would someone still be here at this ungodly hour? He walks a few steps backward and peers inside Jisoo's room, he almost chokes on his own spit as he sees Jeonghan laying on his back in Jisoo's bed, clothes a mess on the floor, with Jisoo hovering over him as he leaves a trail of kisses across his chest to his abdomen. "

Oh-" he walks back a few steps and almost trips on his own feet. The pair must've heard him because all of a sudden Jisoo's pulling away and Jeonghan's staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hyung?" Jisoo mumbles, a thin blanket barely covering half of his (naked) body and Seungcheol thinks that he will never erase this memory from his mind.

"I'll just- um, bye- okay," he stammers and trips on his feet again, he walks to the stairs to leave, the forgotten bag already out of his mind.

"No, hyung, wait!" he hears Jeonghan shout and before he can even make another step, he feels a hand wrapped around his wrist and he freezes at his spot.

"Jeonghan, wha-" Seungcheol feels a pair of lips pressed against his and he doesn't know why he's not pulling away, pushing Jeonghan and shouting at him for what he had done. Instead, for some odd reason, he feels himself relaxing into the kiss. He doesn't know if he's drunk or just too damn sleepy but he kisses back, he grips unto Jeonghan's waist as he feels Jisoo behind him, pressing kisses on his neck.

Jeonghan manages to maneuver them all in Jisoo's bed with Seungcheol pinned down as Jeonghan continues their make- out session. Jisoo removes his shirt and continues pressing kisses on his chest, much like what he was doing to Jeonghan earlier. He sucks on his hips and tugs off his pants, throwing it on the floor. He mouths against Seungcheol's cock and all Seungcheol wants to do is to remove the restricting cloth already.

Jeonghan moves to suck on Seungcheol's neck, hands moving teasingly against his skin, Seungcheol growls, tired from all the teasing.

Jisoo finally takes off his boxers and takes Seungcheol's cock into his hand, licking the tip and Seungcheol hisses. When his hips buck involuntarily, Jisoo pulls away.

"Fuck- no, Jisoo don't stop" Jisoo lets out a breathy laugh and dips down to take him all in one go until Seungcheol fills the tip of his dick touch his throat. Jisoo hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, Seungcheol moans and kisses Jeonghan again. He can't really focus on the kiss that much when Jisoo's mouth is bobbing up and down on his dick but Jeonghan doesn't seem to mind.

Jisoo's head bobs up and down, his tongue flat against the underside of Seungcheol's cock. Seungcheol moans into the kiss and grips Jeonghan's waist. He feels a knot forming in the pit of his stomach and pretty soon he coming inside Jisoo's mouth. The boy swallows and pulls away, only for Jeonghan to pull him in another kiss, Jeonghan can taste Seungcheol on Jisoo's tongue, and his mind goes fuzzy from the taste.

Jisoo pulls away just in time to see Jeonghan circling his rim with Seungcheol's cock. The leader is about to protest that Jeonghan hasn't even prepped yet, and that they didn't have any lube but it's too late because Jeonghan's already sinking down on his dick.

"F-Fuck," the readhead moans, sinking fully inside Seungcheol before he starts bouncing up an down.

JIsoo moves behind Jeonghan, hands pressed against his back and he can see Seungcheol's cock disappear inside Jeonghan and he whimpers. Seungcheol shifts his position a bit and Jeonghan cries out, his back arching against Jisoo and he bounces harder. Seungcheol starts thrusting upwards, hitting Jeonghan's prostate sweetly and the sounds that come out of his mouth is the most sinful thing Seungcheol has ever heard.

Jisoo wraps a hand around Jeonghan's neglected cock and flicks his wrist, once, twice, and the boy is coming, hot white ribbons in Seungcheol's chest. Jeonghan stops bouncing and Jisoo has to push him away. He steadies himself against Seungcheol, hands on his chest and he sinks down. He winces from the pain and Jeonghan kisses him.

"H-Hyung, a-ah," he moans, and he starts bouncing slowly, feeling Seungcheol's dick slide against his walls and he's overwhelmed with too much pleasure. 

Seungcheol looks at Jisoo, his head thrown back and his chest flushed a pretty pink, Jeonghan sucks hickeys on his neck and plays with his nipples. Jisoo wraps a hand around his cock only to be swatted away by Seungcheol.

"No, you're gonna come like this, got it?" he growls.

"Y-Yes, hyung," he groans out, Seungcheol ruts his hips upward harshly, his dick hitting Jisoo's prostate and soon he's coming, back arched and head thrown back.

All the while, Seungcheol keeps on thrusting, searching for his own release. Jeonghan nips on his earlobe, "Come, come inside Jisoo." 

Seungcheol comes just inside Jisoo, a groan erupting from his throat. Jisoo pants, pulling away and he grabs a tissue from his nightstand to clean up his and Jeonghan's come from Seungcheol's chest.

The three of them lay in a tangled mess, all too tired and spent to move.


End file.
